


Past: Lories Week 2016

by mochitail



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lories Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochitail/pseuds/mochitail
Summary: A glimpse of Aries and Loke's past.





	Past: Lories Week 2016

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published 22 March 2016 on my tumblr on but I've backed it up here just in case. The original content is kept intact and I've only made minor edits for typos that I caught after a quick skim.

_Step. Step. Step._

Leo paced around the cul-de-sac of the Zodiac gates, just waiting to be summoned. He had been like that all day, watching his fellow spirits come and go to loyally serve their masters. Just a few days ago, he was a part of the bustling busy life of a contracted spirit. Up until the death of his previous master. Now, he was just waiting for his key to be picked up and be summoned to the human world. Having a break was great… For the first day, but now the Lion was starting to go stir crazy being cooped up in his den. Especially because he had never gone so long without being summoned. After all, he was the leader of the Zodiacs and considered the most powerful. Normally his key is quickly snatched up the moment it was available.

* * *

“Leo, I’m sorry to say this, but you’re going to create a rut if you keep pacing like that,” a familiar voice spoke after a bright light shone through one of the gates.

“Sit down for a while.” Aries stepped in front of him, getting in the middle of his path and pulling him to the side.

“I doubt that, this is some pretty sturdy stone. But then again, I  _am_  a powerful lion.” Leo placed his hand under his chin and smirked.

“R-right…” Aries stammered and resisted her urge to sigh. “Anyways, what’s bothering you?”

Leo rubbed the back of his neck and looked over Aries’ head to see his gate. That gate had been closed for days while the others been opened at least once. “It’s just that… I haven’t been summoned to form a new contract yet and-”

“You already miss the thrill of being out in action, don’t you?” She finished his sentence.

“How did you know?” Leo asked, being the sheepish one out of the two of them.

“We’ve been doing this for a while, I’ve seen the both when you’re contracted and when you’re not enough times to know the difference.” She grinned and covered her mouth upon realizing she could not stop.

“I’m really act that differently?” How unsightly, Leo thought to himself, mentally making a note to work on his behavior. Speaking of behavior, “Aries, I’ve seen you talk to others and you seem so timid, but you don’t act the same way around me. Why is that?”

Aries looked at Leo then to the ground as she mulled over for an answer. “I guess… It’s because… You’re my best friend.”

“I’m your best friend,” his mouth was slightly agape. “I thought it be one of the other lady Zodiac.”

She shook her head, “No, well, yes they are my friends, but I just feel so comfortable around you.”

_Ding. Dong._

“That’s my gate!” Leo exclaimed and jumped up in the air. “I’m being summoned! Better make a good first impression and not be late.” He strided towards his gate's open doors.

“Leo, wait!” Aries caught the cuff of his sleeve. “You can’t go yet if you want to make a good first impression, your cravat is crooked.” She quickly worked to straightening out the finicky cloth. “There, now go make a good first impression.”

“Oh, uh, thanks.” Leo quickly turned on his heel and scurried to his gate.

* * *

 Leo walked back through his gate after contracting with his new master and saw the other spirits. Time for him to go home.

“Hey, Leo, looking for your girlfriend to straighten your cravat again? It was quite moooooo-ving earlier.” Taurus teased.

“She’s not my girlfriend, she’s… My best friend.” He smiled at the thought.

* * *

 Leo suddenly woke up and found himself on Aries’ couch. He groaned as he sat himself up, wondering how long he fell asleep.

“H-have a nice nap, Leo.” Then there was Aries, looking up from her book. “You m-must have had a nice dream, you were s-smiling.”

Leo yawned. “No not a dream, just a memory from the past.” He thought over the memory. “Remember when you told me I was your best friend because you felt comfortable around me while you acted nervous around others? Why do you act nervous around me now?”

“I... I don’t act nervous,” Aries answered with her arms raised defensively as a blush dusted her cheeks. “Y-you must be i-imagining it. I still feel most comfortable around you now as I did then.”

“If you say so, Aries.” Leo shrugged.

_Ding. Dong._

“Sounds like I’m being summoned, better head over to my gate.” He stood and turned to Aries and winked. “But first: Is my tie on straight?”

** A/N: Sorry that it wasn’t exactly shippy, but the one-shot seemed best before any confessions take place but after some romantic feeling had formed. **


End file.
